Containment Breach
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: Based on the game SCP Containment Breach! Balto and Siku are both captured by the SCP foundation, but what will they do when the containment Breach happens will they survive and escape from the facility. They luckily get help from someone inside the facility who seems to know suspiciously much about the SCP's.
1. Meet the foundation

**Chapter 1: Meet the foundation:**

**Nome late in the evening:**

Balto and Siku were walking next to each other talking a bit. Balto was wearing black pants a white shirt and a black jacket while Siku was wearing a blue jeans, a red T-shirt and a red jacket coat.

"So how do you like your job? Balto," Siku asked curiously.

"It's scary as hell, but it's fun you know hanging out with my friends while fighting paranormal entities, monsters and whatever the universe decided to throw against us," Balto replied with a bit of humor in his voice causing Siku to chuckle a bit on the way he described the most horrible experiences in this life.

"You know you are fit for that job everyone who describes a job that horrible like it's a fun job is fit for that job," Siku said.

"Yep, I am sure of it that monster in that abandoned mental hospital thought I was the one who would need to be in that hospital after he heard this conversation," Balto replied while laughing a bit.

The two laughed a bit, but unbeknown to them they were being watched from the bushes.

"There they are," a man with a binocular said.

"Good, capture teams are ready and waiting on your orders to capture them," Aman with a radio said to a man that was clearly their leader.

"On my sign we overrun them and put them into the van," The leader said while looking at the van that was driving up from behind Balto and Siku when the van passed Balto and Siku the leader yelled. "NOW!'

Immediately all the man that were hiding in the bushes came out hiding and the van stopped about five meters before Balto and Siku.

Balto heard Now! and saw the van stopping he immediately realised it was an ambush and he quickly pulled his gun unfortunately for Balto these men were trained for this and used a stun gun to make Balto num and he fell on the ground and laid there

Siku had a bit more luck because the guards hadn't counted on her putting up much of a fight she was spared from the stun gun.

Siku quickly dodged a guard that tried to grab her and hit him hard against his side causing him to fall on the ground and groan in pain. he quickly turned 180 degrees and hit another man in his cross causing him to let out a small yell in pain before falling on his knees.

Siku got grabbed underneath her armpits and another guard came up to her with a shock stick. With all her might she used her feet to hit the man with te shock stick hard against his face making him fall on his back and groan in pain.

The man that was holding her was clearly surprised and loosened his grip a bit not much, but enough for Siku to bite in his upper left arm making him scream in pain and yell. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Hold still another guard said while trying to hit Siku with his shock stick only for Siku to release the man's upper arm and making his colleague stun him. The man with the Shock stick made another attempt to stun her, but Siku rolled a bit making him miss.

Siku stood back on her paws waiting for the man to make the next move. Then Siku got knocked down from behind.

The leader of the operation stood behind her with his MP5SD where he used the stock of to knock her unconscious. He looked around and saw his men groaning in pain or laying unconscious then he looked to the small Vancouver island wolf that managed to fight off most of his men.

_'Damn, that was impressive,' _The leader thought. He wasted however no time and immediately took the small wolf in his arm and started carrying her to the truck and he signalled his men to pick up Balto which they did while groaning most of them were still feeling the pain of Siku's punches or other wounds.

When the two were loaded in the van all the man entered as well with the man who was kicked in the nuts entering as last it was a funny sight the man had so much pain from the punch Siku gave him he couldn't climb in the van, but needed to crawl in the van with the help of his comrades.

When everyone was in. The van quickly drove away.

**Unknown location cell:**

Balto slowly woke up the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the street anymore. The second thing was that instead of his normal clothes he was wearing an orange suit. Then he thought about Siku and looked around to his relief Siku was laying on a bed against the opposite wall of the cell also wearing a orange suite.

He looked around and saw it was a small cell. There was a sink and a toilet that at least gave a little bit of privacy and an small table. Balto tried to remember how he got here when suddenly he saw there was a piece of paper laying on the table.

He slowly got up and walked over to the table and took the paper he started reading it. 'Hello D-9342 and D-9343 we want to welcome you to our foundation. You will assist us during a one month period with helping us to a variety of tasks in the facility. It will be dangerous, but if you follow our instructions up you can minimalize the risk note that only by good co-operation you will get your freedom back!'

_'Great were did we get ourselves in now,'_ Balto thought while looking at the sleeping Siku.

about an half hour later Siku was coming back conscious. She looked around a bit dazed and saw Balto was looking concerned at her.

"You okay," He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, but where are we," Siku asked confused.

"We are kidnapped by some kind of foundation that needs our help during a one month period," Balto tried to explain.

"What," Siku asked confused. Balto then gave her the paper and she started reading it.

Which kind of tasks do they mean," Siku asked.

"I don't know Balto replied. _'But I doubt they aren't dangerous if they kidnap people for doing them,'_ Balto thought in himself. He didn't say it because he didn't want Siku to get worried more and to be quite fair he didn't wanted to think about the tasks either.

After about half an hour the door of the cell opened and revealed three guards with p90's in their hand's.

"Come on out," one of the guards said. Balto and Siku entered a large hallway with cell doors outside. A little bit further other people dressed in the same orange suit as they were lined up.

They were signalled to get in line when they were in line a guard with a list walked by the prisoners and inspected thel when he was done he said. "Okay, listen up D-class personnel. You all got numbers remember them as guards and other personnel will address you with those numbers.

I will come by and tell you which SCP you will be helping us to research.

He then started walking from left to right telling each prisoner an SCP number when he arrived by Balto he said. "D-9342 you will help us with Scp-173 before continuing.

Against Siku he said. "D-9343 you will help us with scp-079 before continuing leaving both Balto and Siku wondering what he was meaning with SCP-173 and SCP-079.

They were brought back to their cell and were given some food and after that they decided to go to sleep.

**The next day:**

Balto and Siku both woke up at the sound of a hatch opening somewhere and saw that their food had been served.

They took the food which consisted out of some bread with pork and a bit of water. They ate it and about a half hour later they were both mentioned to get out of their cell.

Before they were seperated Balto hugged Siku and said. "Be carefull!"

"You too," She said in his ear before the guards motioned them to follow the guards that were waiting.

Balto was led to a few corridors and doors and eventually came into a somewhat bigger room then the others. In it two other prisoners were waiting and on a higher level stood a guard with a p90.

Balto looked behind him and saw the door he had come through had been closed and probably locked.

"Okay, D-class your job is quite easy. two of you keep eye contact with the scp at ALL TIME!" The guard said while making sure they heard AT ALL TIME!

The third one will check the room on any kind of damage when that is done that person will give a sign to the camera and also keep eye contact with SCP-173. We open the door and you walk out the room while having eye contact with SCP-173.

Whatever happens you need to keep eye contact with SCP-173 AT ALL TIME!" The guard said while exclaiming the AT ALL TIME! part again.

"Warn each other when you guys blink and D-9342 will be the one checking for damage the others will keep eye contact with SCP-173!" The guard said.

"SCP-173 currently is in the far left corner of the room so look at that corner from the moment the door opens!" The guard said.

Balto and the two other prepared themselves and the door opened what Balto saw in the room was something he had never seen before.

It looked like whatever it was it existed out of concrete and Rebar with spray paint.

Was this a joke where they afraid of a sculpture. 'No, that can't be it they are organised people there needs to be something with that sculpture that scares them,' Balto thought while checking the room on damage.

It went rather fast. seeing there was no damage. The last corner to check was the one this SCP-173 was standing. He walked over to it and checked both the walls, the floor, the ceiling and the SCP-173 hoping to see something why they were so scared of this SCP-173, but he didn't found anything.

No breathing, no heartbeat, no movement with other words nothing that would indicate this statue was alive.

He remembered what he needed to do he looked to the camera in the corner and gave a thumb up symbol meaning he was done. Then he kept on looking to the Scp while saying when he blinked for what reason he didn't knew, but he wasn't going to risk his freedom by not following up such a simple order.

The door opened again and they walked backwards out of the room while keeping eye contact with SCP-173.

**Meanwhile by Siku:**

Siku was escorted by three guards to a big double door which required a key card to open. It revealed a second metal door which could only be opened when the first door had been closed and by inserting the key card again in a card reader on the opposite wall.

When the guard had inserted the key card again the door slowly opened itself and she and the guards walked through.

There was a small stair behind the door and down it stood two other guys in orange suits that looked like hers one being a wolf and another one being a cat.

The cat looked bored at her and even rolled his eyes when seeing her the wolf however looked a bit confused and curious.

He greeted her and she returned the greet before a guard said. "Okay mission s easy check for damage behind the fence while pointing at a small fence cage with a desk in it with an old type of computer.

"Where is SCP-079 actually," Siku thought out loud.

"That's him over there," The wolf said while pointing at the computer.

"Are you serious? They did all this for an old computer," Siku asked.

"Yep a special one. I heard him talk one time, but most of the times he is silent. He is not dangerous at least not direct he can become dangerous by hacking things and so fort, but alone he isn't dangerous unlike some other SCP's they have here," The wolf explained.

'Dangerous ones I wonder if that SCP-173 is dangerous. I will ask that to this guy,' Siku thought while searching for damage.

"Is SCP-173 dangerous mister," Siku asked curiously.

"Is your father designated to SCP-173," The wolf asked.

"Father?," Siku questioned.

"Yeah, that wolfhound that shares the cell with you isn't he your father," The wolf asked.

"No, no he is just a very good friend of mine we got kidnapped while walking on the street," Siku explained.

"Ah I see that explains why I thought you two were different well I never doubted you, but this takes a way all my doubts about the wolfhound," The wolf said.

"What did you think then at first," Siku asked curiously.

"That he was another prisoner that got sentenced to death and that tried to win his freedom back by helping for a one month period in this facility like most D-class personnel, but the foundation has a protocol called protocol twelve that allows the foundation in a time that a lot of D-class personal has died to recruit innocent civilians to fill in the D-class ranks," The wolf whispered to Siku while they both were searching for some kind of damage on the back of the table SCP-079 stood on.

"You didn't answer my question yet about SCP-173," Siku said.

"SCP-173 is one of the dangerous SCP's they have here, but as long as they follow the safety protocol your friend will be safe.

"How do you know this about an SCP you are not assigned to," Siku asked curiously.

"In a month time period they switch up things a bit for safety reasons so I have been assigned to a couple of SCP's already," The wolf said while giving her a warm smile.

Then all three they returned to the guards who locked the cage again and escorted them back to their cell.

When they entered the cell hallway the wolf said. "It was nice meeting you Siku and perhaps I will see you again tomorrow.

"Yes, till next time," Siku said before the wolf had been put back in his cell and Siku was also put back into her cell she saw Balto was alive and hugged him.

"Wow, easy kiddo I am glad to see you too, but this more looks like you expected me to die," Balto said while laughing.

"How did it go," Siku asked curiously.

"Easy, I guess I needed to check a cage with some kind of statue in it while two others needed to keep eye contact with the statue for some reason," Balto replied. "And how did it go with you," He asked.

"Good, but strange needed to check a room for an old compute, but I did meet a nice guy who explained why we are here and what we need to do," Siku said before telling what the wolf had said.

When she was done Balto said. "Humpf sounds like a good guy. Good to know you have someone with some experience on your team," Balto said.

After they had gotten their diner the two went to sleep waiting for what would await them.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I got the first chapter of this fun story done. I hope I got Siku's character good and for those wondering next chapter things are going to get bad! Please leave a review! Siku is an oc from Brythespy which i am allowed to use for this story!**


	2. The Breach

**Chapter 2 The Breach:**

**The next day:**

Balto and Siku had eaten and Balto was being transported to SCP-173 for another check-up._ 'Serious why do they care so much about a stupid statue,' _Balto thought in himself. Balto and two other Class-D personnel stood once again in front of the big double metal door that gave access to Scp-173's room.

"SCP-173 is still standing in the far left corner no movement has been made since last time so remember keep eye contact at all time," The guard said.

The door once again opened and Balto and two others entered the room. They heard the door close and wait for the next order. However suddenly Balto heard the door open again.

"Okay, there seems to be a problem with the door control system uhm remain eye contact with SCP-173 at all time.

Balto became a little bit uneasy now he didn't knew why because the only thing in the room was a statue suddenly the light began went out for a brief second and he heard a loud SNATCH! sound. He looked and saw that the man who had stood on the far left had his neck snapped and the statue was standing with him.

The light once again went out and a second loud SNACK! was heard the light went back on and he saw the statue standing by the man next to him who also had a broken neck now. Balto now remained eye contact with the statue while walking backward out the cell in an attempt to in case the light went out again he would not get his neck snapped by this SCP.

He was out when the guard noticed him and said. "You stay still," Then the lights when out again and SCP-173 stood on the platform the guard stood on. "Oh, shit SCP-173 is on the loose," The guard yelled while firing his p90 on the statue.

"I repeat SCP-173 is …." The guard managed to say before the light went out again and another snap was heard followed by complete silence. Balto managed to reach a door on the right side of the room and opened and closed it.

He saw he was in an hallway. "Shit what the f**k just f**king happened did that statue just kill three people?! I couldn't have imagined that," said to himself. "Goddamnit this is messed up I need to find Siku. I hope she is alright," Balto said to himself, but first he decided the explore the rooms in the hallway for use full things.

He came across a gas mask, a couple of batteries and a paper containing info about SCP-173

**SCP-173 information:**

**Special containement procedure:**

Item Scp-173 is to be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel must enter Scp-173's container, no fewer than three may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them. At all time, two persons must maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 until all personnel have vacated and relocked the container.

**Description:**

Origin is as yet unknown. It is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. _**The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173.**_ Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation. In the event of an attack, personnel are to observe Class four hazardous object containment procedures.

The reddish brown substance on the floor is a combination of feces and blood. Origin of these materials is unknown. The enclosure must be cleaned on a bi-weekly basis.

**End of SCP-173 information paper**

While Balto read it he thought in himself. "Damn, this shit is actually happening! oh god I need to find Siku. I hope she doesn't run across this SCP-173 or god knows what this facility is filled with for the rest.

**Cell block:**

For Siku it had been calm the only strange thing was when the light went on and off for a few times and when the power stayed out the cell door's suddenly opened. She had walked out expecting a few guards with their guns telling her to get back in her cell, but the hallway was abandoned.

"Hello, there," Siku heard from behind her she let out a small shriek turned around and got in a fighting stance, but went back in a normal pose when she saw it was the wolf she had met yesterday.

"Oh hey there," Siku said. "Do you know what is going on and where the guards are," Siku asked.

"It's too early to be sure, but my guess is that there is one or more SCP's on the loose and that the guards are called up in order to re-contain them. The wolf replied.

"So what now," Siku asked.

"We do what all good prisoners would do in this situation. We are going to try and escape this place. It's not safe here with SCP's running free and no guards to contain them," The wolf said.

"Okay, but I have to find Balto first," Siku said.

"Balto, oh right uh your friend SCP-173 right," The wolf asked.

"That's correct you know the way around here," Siku asked hopeful.

"yeah, I have a decent idea of where everything is in this maze by the way my name is Harry," The wolf said.

"Nice to meet you now which way," Siku said.

"This way," Harry said before leading the way._ 'I better don't say her friend is most likely death if he was around SCP-173 when this shit happened,' _Harry thought. Suddenly he saw two gas masks laying on a table. He went over and grabbed them and gave one to Siku.

"Hold on to this okay. we might need these to get out after we find your friend," Harry said. Siku nodded that they understood.

**Tunnels:**

Balto was walking through the tunnels when suddenly he saw what looked like the upper body of a man sticking out of the floor. He immediately searched cover behind a metal support beam. After a few moments he looked and saw there was nothing. _'Must start to imagine things this place is creepy,'_ Balto thought in himself before continuing.

He opened the door on the end of the halway and saw it had a monitor hanging against the wall with a look in the next room.

He saw the room was red and filled with black gas. He pushed on the button under the monitor and he herd the door around the corner open. After a little while he heard some kind of alarm and saw the doors close themselves again.

_'Some kind of timed airlock,'_ Balto thought. He opened the door again and prepared to sprint. The door opened and Balto ran to the door to the opposite side of the with gas filled room. After a little while he heard the alarm again and heard how the door closed behind him.

A little while went past until he suddenly heard a creepy sound the same sound he heard when SCP-173 moved. He turned around and he fell on his back from fear SCP-173 was right behind and he meant right behind him, but why hadn't it killed him yet.

"BALTO!" He heard a familiar voice yell. "No, don't go to him Balto if that's your name if you want to live come to us," Balto heard an unfamiliar male voice say.

Balto didn't hesitate a moment. He got back on his hind quarters and started running to a door where he saw Siku and an unfamiliar wolf stand. He ran through and the wolf closed the door and started running pulling Siku and Balto with him.

"Who are you," Balto asked.

"No time to explain when we are safe I will explain," The wolf said.

After they had run through another four doors and closed them The wolf decided it was safe enough.

"My name is Harry and I am a fellow Class-D. You have probably a few questions so I will do my best to answer them," Harry said while Siku hugged Balto.

"Okay, wtf is that thing to start with," Balto yelled.

"Keep your voice down that thing isn't the only SCP that escaped for as far as we known ALL SCP's have escaped and are on the loose in this facility and to answer your question that was SCP-173 and the reason I made you run all this way is because he is able to open these doors and we are not able to lock them. We can open/close them, but not lock them," Harry said.

"Okay how is our situation and what is the plan," Balto asked.

"Our situation is that we are trapped in a facility with SCP's were some will want to kill us and our plan is to first find a key card and depending on which keycard we find we need to find SCP-914 also known as the clockworks to upgrade our key card," The wolf said.

"Why," Siku asked.

"Because there are several kind of key card level 1-5 and omni this last one acts as a master key and is able to open all the doors that require a key card to open, but I have no idea what a omni can do besides having opening all level of key card doors the same thing a level five can do so if we find a level five it works as well, but that is not important we can open the road to the upper levels with it and thus use it to escape," harry explained.

So we need to find a key card and SCP-914," Balto summed up.

"No just SCP-914 I have stolen a level 2 key card already from a dead scientist I found earlier saved your life otherwise I would have not been there to stop SCP-173 from breaking your neck," Harry said.

"Huh, when? where did you find it then," Siku asked confused.

"In the men toilets when I said I needed to go. It was lying on the floor a guard was probably in a hurry to leave," Harry said and Siku nodded in understanding.

Harry actually lied about this, but she looked so innocent that he didn't want her to know that in reality he had took it from a guard that decided to commit suicide probably because of them. Harry guessed that the man had heard their footsteps and thought they were an SCP from some kind and decided to end it before it could get him.

He couldn't blame the man there were SCP's that killed their victims on much horrible ways then SCP-173 in reality SCP-173 was one of the SCP's he feared the least because dead would be so quick and painless by him in opposition to some other SCP's.

Harry decided to not tell them too much there was no need to make them scared more then they probably already were.

They walked a while and they came across a double metal door with a key card reader next to it with a paper containing a picture of SCP-895.

"Harry, what is this it looks like a coffin," Siku said.

"Well, it is a coffin, but a very special one all video and photographic surveillance footage captured can cause vivid and disturbing hallucinations in a fifty meters range. The duration and regulation corresponding to the camera's proximity to SCP-895 and footage captured in a five metres radius around SCP-895 can cause severe psychological traume and Hysteria in most subjects," Harry said like he knew everything out of his head.

"Wow you seem to know a lot about these SCP's," Balto said.

"Yeah, I was assigned to a few already," Harry replied.

"Want to see it," Harry asked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Balto said while looking worried at Siku. Harry noticed this and said. "No worries there is nothing to be afraid of it can only do that by pictures or camera's which we are not going to look at," Harry said.

"Please it's perhaps one of the only SCP's we are not going to need to run from," Siku pleaded.

"Okay, fine, but listen to Harry," Balto said making Siku nod in response.

Harry meanwhile had opened the door already and behind it was a long staircase down.

There was however a small room with a monitor and when Siku entered it she accidentaly looked to the monitor suddenly seeing all kind of disturbing images.

Harry noticed she looked at the monitor and quickly put his paws before her eyes blocking her the view before slowly getting her out the room.

Siku was looking stunned unsure of what she had seen. "Siku can you hear me," She suddenly heard and saw Harry was talking to her while holding her shoulders. She managed to ask. "Yeah, what happened?"

"You looked at a monitor and got under the affect of SCP-895, but I think you are in the clear again," Harry said.

"Sorry, Harry and Balto I went in that room and just looked at that monitor without realising there was monitor," Siku said.

"Don't be that could have happened to anyone," Balto replied and Harry agreed with that.

They went down the staircase and they saw there was a small hallway and on the other side they saw the coffin or SCP-895.

Siku wanted to come a little bit closer, but Harry immediately pulled her back when she wanted to ask why he pulled her back suddenly she saw the floor was getting darker. "Oh no not him everything, but not him," Balto and Siku heard Harry mumble with fear in his voice.

From all the SCP's in this blasted facility there are only two I am truly scared of and this Is one of the two. Balto, Siku I want you to meet SCP-106 also known as the old man.

Balto and Siku had pure fear written on their face before them out of the dark spot on the floor arrised a human like monster that showed signs of rotting. When he was about halfway out Harry yelled. "Run," Before he took both Siku and Balto by their paws and started running the stairs back up.

The three reached the door and ran back out the double door. Harry kept on running until they were all exhausted and Siku pleaded him to stop.

They all rested out in a room that was filled with desks.

"Goddamnit, what was 106 doing there," Harry mumbled in himself.

"What was that," Balto asked with fear in his voice.

"That was SCP-106 one of the extremely dangerous SCP's this facility has. He is able to go through solid matter and pull victims in his pocket dimension not much is known about this dimension only that he has control over both space and time in it. He uses it as a place to hunt his victims in and kill them," Harry explained.

"He is also the only other one beside SCP-682 I am truly afraid of," Harry said.

"Damn, this is going to be a pain in the but to come out of here," Balto said.

"Yep, but it is far from impossible even with that bastard running around. He might be powerful, but he is slow at least in this world he only walks so he is easy to outrun if you have somewhere to run of course," Harry said.

"Now let's resume our quest to find SCP-914," Harry said before standing back up and walking away followed by Siku and Balto.

**Authors Note:**

**Well Balto and Sifu have already met a few bad guys unfortunately for them SCP's are most of the times rather hostile towards people so yeah they are going to run into more trouble, but at least they have someone with them that knows a thing or two about the SCP's and the facility. Please review!**


	3. Zombie trouble

**Chapter 3: Zombie trouble:**

**Somewhere in the facility:**

Balto, Harry and Siku were walking to what seemed like an endless series of corridors, airlocks, offices and some other rooms. They had been lucky every time they encountered SCP-173 it had been when they had looked directly at him thus disabling him to snap their neck and luckily SCP-173 hadn't pulled any ninja moves anymore out of air vents.

They came closer to SCP-914 Harry could feel it and SCP-106 had not showed up again which he was grateful for. They walked through a couple of badly lighted maintenance tunnels until they came in a room with an odd looking machine it had two cell's one with input and one with output.

"Good let's do this," Harry said while putting their key card in the input cell and put the machine on fine and activated it. The door of the two cell's closed and the machine started working. After a little while they heard the doors open again and in the output module laid now a level three keycard.

"How did it do that," Siku asked curiously.

"That is something nobody knows," Harry answered before doing the same process over until he got an omni key card.

"What does very fine do," Siku asked.

"It would bring the keycard immediately to the highest level, but with that there is a chance the key card gets turned into something else while on fine you are guaranteed to get a good key card," Harry explained.

Balto found it suspicious this Harry knew so much about these SCP's for a Class-D anyway. They hadn't told him anything about SCP-173 when he worked with it besides keeping eye contact and even then they didn't tell why that was necessary, but for the moment he decided not to say anything about it.

Harry was leading them again through a couple of rooms when suddenly they came across a couple of rooms above them standing SCP-714 and SCP-1025. "Are these safe" Siku asked.

Uhm, SCP-714 is safe, but don't read SCP-1025. I have brought you here for SCP-714, SCP-714 protects the wearer against memetic hazards like from SCP-895 and from a couple of others. I think it is smart to wear it Siku. It will make you tired and you will be faster exhausted, but certain SCP's their effects will have no effect on you," Harry said.

"Won't I hold you guys up then," Siku asked.

"No, you perhaps safe us by wearing it certain SCP's work on the brain and if you are not under their effect you can break the spell," Harry explained while putting the ring on her right paw first Siku wanted to say there is no way that ring will fit, but to her surprise the ring adapted itself to her paw She also felt a direct exhaustion coming up out of nowhere She nearly fainted, but Balto caught her in time.

"Good if you want you can read SCP-1025 now like I said it won't have an effect on you anymore," Harry said before handing her the book careful to not accidentally read anything in the book.

Siku started reading it a bit and Harry asked. "Which disease are you reading about?"

"Asthma why," Siku asked.

"Okay, it works you may lay the book back now," Harry said while needing to contain himself from making a victory jump.

"It worked she read the part about Asthma, but she didn't start coughing meaning that the ring is protecting her," Harry exclaimed happily.

"Where are you talking about," Balto asked.

"SCP-1025 ability is to make everybody believe that whatever disease they read that they have it and because she didn't start coughing like all the others who read it unprotected that means," Harry said.

SCP-714 is protecting her," Balto finished.

"Indeed and that means that she will be protected from the mind control of SCP-012 to the deadly tough of SCP-049," Harry said.

Siku was having trouble keeping her eyes open

"We will need to carry her if we need to be quick like I said it makes the carrier tired, but for now she needs to be able to keep up," Harry said before leaving followed by Siku and Balto.

After a while they came into an hallway, but to their horror SCP-106 was waiting for them what was worse when they wanted to run back they saw SCP-173 was blocking the way he was standing right behind the door they came through and because of his form he was preventing them from escape everyone except Siku.

"Siku run past SCP-173 and hurry," Harry yelled.

"And you guys," Siku asked.

"We will find you now hurry," Balto said Siku nodded and made her way past SCP-173 when she was safe Harry closed the door to prevent SCP-173 to get them at least directly.

"Follow my lead," Harry said to Balto before running straight towards SCP-106 followed by Balto, but on the last moment they went through a door on their right. Balto could feel the air that SCP-106's arm made in order to grab him.

They now where in a room with two ways. Harry choose the right way which was locked and required a key card they luckily possessed. On the other side laid a room with a walkway that lead to what looked like some kind of freeze module the two went over to it and saw SCP-106 not following them.

"Strange why is he not following us," Balto asked.

"Because we just f**ked ourselves," Harry replied before the contained behind them jumped open and the two felt something penetrating their skin "What was that," Balto asked concerned.

"That was SCP-008 also known as the zombie plague," Harry replied calmly.

"You say what," Balto exclaimed from fear.

"Yeah, if we don't find the cure known as SCP-500-01 we will be turned into zombies in a certain time period," Harry explained.

"Oh okay good to know so where is this SCP-500-01 located," Balto asked.

"Relax every guard that works close by an SCP has one so if we find a death guard we will find the cure," Harry said before leading the way.

"Why did SCP-106 stop his attempt at getting us," Balto asked while they were walking.

"Don't know perhaps SCP-008 can infect him without us knowing it or perhaps he just got bored with us. To be quite fair I have no idea why SCP-106 stopped chasing us," Harry said.

"We need to find Siku as well," Balto reminded Harry.

"Yes, but I think she will be able to care for herself for a while in any case if she doesn't come across SCP-173, SCP-106, SCP-049 or SCP-682 I think she will be fine," Harry said and look there is the cure already that was easier then expected," Harry said before he saw there was only one capsule.

"GODDAMNIT!" This bastard needed to have taken the other one before he died. Here you take it I will find another one," Harry said before giving the capsule to Balto who swallowed it.

"Okay, where do we find another one," Balto asked concerned.

"Uhm, I don't know they are shattered around the facility," Harry replied before he noticed something the guard had a small paper with him.

"In the event of SCP-008 infecting personnel SCP-500-01 can be found on the following locations," Harry read out loud none of the locations where still active as they had been moved and the new location hadn't been indicated yet except one and that was to Harry's horror in the corridor of another dangerous experiment SCP-049 also known as the plague doctor.

"We are going to bring a visit to SCP-049 it seems like," Harry said to Balto before starting to walk again. Balto wanted to ask what SCP-049, but decided for now he didn't want to know.

They arrived by an elevator to their horror they found a small amount of white hair which looked like wolf hair letting them think to Siku and a black spot on the floor. "Oh god please don't let 106 get her," Harry said.

To their relief they saw the black spot didn't follow her down the elevator. "Perhaps 106 came passed here after Siku, but lost her," Harry said.

"Let's hope so," Balto said.

"Yes, let's pray she is safe, but not from SCP-106 I think we need to pray SCP-049 doesn't get her," Harry said.

"What do you mean," Balto asked while they activated the elevator.

"This elevator goes to the holding area of SCP-049 and she is protected for his deadly tough, but not from those he got before her," Harry said.

"What do you mean," Balto asked.

"Listen, SCP-049 does the following thing to people he thinks have the plague. He touches them after which they die in a few seconds then he cuts them open with tools that come from an unknown location in his body he operates them put in some kind of unidentified substance and closes them again after a few minutes their organs come back alive, but they don't have any higher brain functions anymore and will hunt other living people," Harry explained by the time he was done the elevator had reached it's destination and he saw Balto looked pale.

"No worries like I said that ring I gave her protects her from his deadly touch it should be us worrying about him. She only needs to make sure she can hold her own against some zombies which from what I heard from the ones who needed to capture you guys should not be a problem," Harry tried to comfort Balto.

They walked in the dark tunnel Balto suddenly hit something when he looked down he saw it was a death guard that had been cut open and sewn again. When he looked better he saw it were two in total, but they remained motionless.

"They're not death, but they only get active with 049 in the area speaking of which were is that guy actually anyway it doesn't matter I see the guard had a capsule of SCP-500-01. He immediately swallowed it. "Thank god I was starting to feel a little bit strange," Harry said.

"Now let's find Siku," Balto said he however noticed Harry was looking strange at him.

"What is there something wrong," Balto asked Harry just simply took him by his shoulders and turned him around where he saw some kind of strange figure emerging out of the room opposite to the containment chamber.

A black figure with white mask emerged out of the room. SCP-049 I assume," Balto asked with fear in his voice.

"Yep, we got trouble," Harry said while pointing at the motionless bodies who were crawling back on their feet.

"I really wish that the hadn't taken my gun from me," Balto said.

"I agree with that," Harry said before he and Balto started running from the zombies and SCP-049.

Well, this is kind of ironic isn't it we escaped from one SCP that could turn us in a zombie and now we are hunted by another one already in less then a minute time.

049 was slowly, but surely coming their way with the two zombies. "They are at least slow only problem is they are blocking the way back,"Balto said.

"Yep, but this facility is big so there will be another way out, but we need to find Siku first," Harry said.

"Were can she be," Balto asked.

"Don't know, but I doubt she has encountered SCP-049 already otherwise those zombies would still be active when we got here," Harry said while pulling Balto around a corner. Suddenly they saw another zombie slowly coming their way, but something dropped the zombie "SIKU!" Balto said happily.

Harry and Balto wasted no time they jumped over the downed zombie who was trying to get back up and ran as fast as they could through the tunnels, but everything looked the same. "DAMNIT! everything looks the same and it has been so long ago that I was here for the last time," Harry said.

_'A long time, but they only keep Class-D for a month so this guy wasn't always here as a Class-D,'_ Balto thought.

How do we get out of this maze," Siku asked.

"We follow the bullets," Harry said Siku and Balto looked down and saw a trail of bullets. A guard probably shot while heading for the exit and left a trail of bullets.

They managed to reach an elevator and escaped from SCP-049 at least they thought, but in front of the elevator was SCP-049 and the zombies came from behind.

"STOP! I have the cure let me cure you," SCP-049 said.

"I wouldn't hire you as my doctor if you were the last one on earth," Harry said, but SCP-049 already seemed to not listen anymore. Then Harry saw it an air vent in the floor if he could let it break somehow while 049 stood on top of it. He could buy him, Balto and Siku enough time to get past him.

He looked around and saw a P90 laying on the floor. _'Let's pray it still has bullets and this works,'_ Harry thought. He took the gun and started unleashing the bullets on the vent when 049 stood on it. The vent broke and 049 fell in it.

_'Hoora for bad maintenance,'_ Harry thought in himself while running past it. The three reached the elevator and made it go up leaving SCP-049 and his zombie minions trapped in their own level of the facility.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and I would like to ask you guys to please review! It seems the three have met most of the SCP's in the game already, but I still have a few in my sleeve for them to meet and they won't like them most likely.**


	4. UNCI

**Chapter 4 UNCI:**

**Somewhere on the facility:**

A few figures were walking through the tunnels they were loyalists of the UNCI. Their plan had been simple take down two flies in one hit. First one being giving the humans trouble by unleashing the SCP's and hopefully get rid of possible useful information that the humans possessed to create new weapons or so and the second one being eliminating both Balto and Siku once and for all.

The plan however had showed a couple of failures one of many being that the controlled release of SCP's that was necessary for the dogs to get themselves in safety had failed and released all SCP's at once thus trapping them between the SCP's another one being wrong type of information about human soldiers fighting sprit. Their information had told them that the guards had poor training.

And that the only ones with decent training were the MTF's or mobile task force of the facility. Granted the guards were not armed or trained superior to them with their P90's and normal military education, but the fanaticism they had to hold their position was legendary.

The humans had done everything to their power to fight of the UNCI soldiers and it became worse when the SCP's showed up not only were certain SCP's dangerous on their own, but the humans knew they were locked up and preferred death by UNCI soldiers over death by SCP's so they did all kind of suicide charges by example charging head on in UNCI soldiers with grenades or emptying their pistols or weapons on the UNCI soldiers while charging right at them.

The guards were now down or had fled, but the UNCI soldiers were trapped in the facility and the UNCI task force had lost most of their men only leaving Neil, Alex, Kyle, Hunter, Ryan and three other soldiers standing.

"Goddamnit, those damn humans put up a tougher fight then we anticipated and above that that wolfhound and that little white bitch are still not found," Neil yelled frustrated at the failure that this operation has been.

"We will find them and kill them if an SCP hasn't done it for us yet that is," Alex said maniacally.

Yeah, sir we perhaps underestimated the humans, but we did our homework about the SCP's and those two don't have that information so they will most certainly die when they encounter some of the more dangerous SCP's," Ryan added.

"I hope that only happens when we see it so we can actually confirm their death and have a good show from it," Neil said before starting to walk again.

**Somewhere else In the facility:**

Balto, Siku and Harry were walking through the endless maze of corridors. They had all been able to successfully escape SCP-049 and his zombie minions and Balto and Harry had successfully been cured from SCP-008 also known as the zombie plague so they got lucky.

Harry had showed signs of concern nearly parental concern towards Siku also putting his life on stake to safe her from the level SCP-049 was on. Balto still didn't knew what was up with Harry, but it was clear he was no danger for Siku and Balto got along with Harry too.

_'Perhaps she reminds him of his own daughter or son,'_ Balto thought. The three continued for a while and everythng went normal until they heard "Well, well, well what do we have here? It wouldn't be the two persons were we went through all this hardship through wouldn't it," A voice said and out of nowhere eight figures appeared out of the shadow.

All eight they were carrying a silenced MP5, they were wearing a bullet proof vest and Alex, Kyle, Ryan and Hunter were wearing the UNCI special night vision which only covered one eye in their case their right eye and Neil seemed to be wearing an special gas mask for dogs like they had found.

"We needed to pay one hell of a price, but now the trophy just comes walking to us," Alex said.

"Did you guys cause all of this," Siku asked angrily.

"You bet we did so we can take down some human research and deal with you two in one hit," Kyle answered.

"You guys do realise that you trapped yourselves here as well," Harry said.

"Who the f**k are you anyway," Ryan asked annoyed.

"My name is Harry try to remember it for you guys will come across me another time," Harry said.

"What makes you think we will let you live to meet us a second time," Hunter asked defiantly.

"This you assholes," Harry said before showing a little black box that was peeping like mad.

"What is that," Neil asked carefully.

"This you idiot is an S-nav ultimate I got this by SCP-914 and this thing is quite handy not only does it give me a map and it doesn't require batteries it also gives a warning when SCP's are nearby and look who is coming our way if it isn't my good friend SCP-106," Harry said and like SCP-106 had waited on that announcement he appeared it the middle of the room and slowly rose out of the floor.

This caused both the UNCI soldiers and Balto, Harry and Siku to back up a little bit as they all knew what SCP-106 could do before Neil or the other UNCI soldiers could fire on Balto, Harry or Siku the three had already disappeared in a hallway.

SCP-106 started chasing the UNCI soldiers who decided that a tactical retreat would be quite smart. They unleashed a couple of bullets on 106 only to come to the same conclusion as the corporation had come too a long time ago namely that SCP-106 was not impressed by bullets.

Balto, Harry and Siku were running through the hallways. "I assume you know that guy," Harry said while running.

"Unfortunately we do they are from the UNCI an organisation that tries to overthrow humanity," Balto replied.

"Well, we are safe if we are lucky SCP-106 managed to get a few, but I doubt it those guys probably know their way a little bit, but even if they don't it's hard to get cornered," Harry said before he stopped running to regain his breath a little bit.

"So what now," Balto asked.

"We resume our plan I have no intention either helping the foundation capture the SCP's or help the SCP's kill those UNCI dudes," Harry said.

"How did you actually get that S-nav ultimate I didn't saw you putting it in SCP-914," Siku asked.

"I didn't someone else did and left it for me to find," Harry replied while continuing walking.

**UNCI soldiers:**

"Goddamnit, that was creepy and we lost pvt. Mason to that SCP-106," Ryan said. The UNCI soldiers perhaps escaped 106, but 106 managed to take one down because pvt. Mason had gotten his hind leg stuck in a small hole in the floor and then SCP-106 just pulled him in his pocket dimension with that also giving up chase on the other UNCI soldiers.

"It doesn't matter what does matter is taking those three down," Neil said.

"So we are taking that Harry guy down as well," Hunter asked.

"Yes, guy had too much talk about business that aren't his," Neil replied coldly.

"Fine for me didn't like him either," Hunter said.

The soldiers got moving again and this time headed towards the server rooms in the hope of finding a monitor to use the security camera's with to their advantage. What they didn't knew was that Harry had exactly the same plan.

**Server room area:**

Harry, Balto and Siku arrived as first ones in the server room. Harry wasted no time and started to hack the terminal when he was done he got access to the outer doors which were locked. "Damn, seems like the foundation successfully managed to seal off the facility, but I had anticipated that so we need to ask SCP-079 for a little bit of help," Harry told Balto and Siku.

"How? Last time the thing didn't even want to talk," Siku asked.

"By forcing him to help us," Harry said.

"How are we going to do that," Balto asked.

"By causing a problem that he can't solve alone like shutting off the remote door control system manually then he will be forced to ask us for help and then we can put in a demand," Harry replied.

"Good idea let's do it," Balto said before trying to exit the room. Fortunately for Balto Harry managed to see just in time that SCP-096 was on the other side of the door. Harry immediately tackled Balto before he could open the door. "What are you doing Harry," Balto asked confused and angry.

"Listen," Harry said and then Balto heard it it was a soft crying on the other side of the door he wanted to go through.

"What is that," Balto asked.

"SCP-096 also know as the shy guy if you look at his face directly or by camera he will kill you," Harry explained before getting off Balto.

"Well, thanks for saving me," Balto said.

"No, problem," Harry said before seeing on one of the monitors that the UNCI soldiers were heading their way. "Goddamnit those guys are becoming a pain in the butt," Harry silently cursed.

They wanted to leave, but suddenly the door they wanted to go through opened and a soldier of the UNCI was aiming his MP5 on them. "You guys stay here until the others arrive," The soldier said.

Harry, Balto and Siku backed up against the door SCP-096 was behind. Suddenly Harry opened it causing the UNCI soldier to look at SCP-096 face which startled it. SCP-096 stood up covered his face with his hands well what needed to be his hands and started making weird noises. "What the f**k is that thing," The UNCI soldier yelled with horror written on his face.

"That is SCP-096 and if I were you I would start running," Harry said the soldier however aimed at SCP-096. Harry managed to push Balto, Siku and himself out of the way before the soldier started unleashig his MP5 on SCP-096 which had no effect at all.

After twenty seconds SCP-096 suddenly started running towards the soldier with his arms in front. Harry knew what would happen and didn't want Siku to see the horrifying spectacle that SCP-096 would start meanwhile outside the server room the other UNCI soldiers arrived and looked from behind the glass how SCP-096 was charging right at their colleague.

Harry managed to pull Balto and Siku through the door SCP-096 came running through and closed it a few seconds after the door closed they heard a loud SPLASH! sound out the server room and Harry knew what that splash was it was the UNCI soldier that was completely ripped into shreds by SCP-096. There was also no gunfire coming out of the room anymore.

"Come on we need to keep moving if those others aren't stupid enough to startle SCP-096 then they will have no problem reaching us," Harry said before pulling both Balto and Siku further who were looking extremely pale both hadn't seen what had happened, but Balto and Siku weren't stupid they knew what the splash had been.

Meanwhile over with the other UNCI soldiers. All the soldiers looked pale and horrified at what they had just seen. They saw SCP-096 storming out. Harry, Balto and Siku going through the door and right after it closed SCP-096 had reached pvt. Jackson and when it did blood flew everywhere completely covering the window they had looked through.

Even Neil looked pale, but they decided to go after Harry, Balto and Siku when they entered the server room even Neil who was normally seen hard to impress looked like he would puke there was no body of pvt. Jackson the body was over the entire room on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the instruments it was everywhere. Nothing besides blood and small pieces of meat was left.

SCP-096 had resumed it's normal sitting position again and was crying softly again. The UNCI soldiers carefully, but quickly got out of the room. Everyone looked pale and Ryan nearly faded when an eyeball fell on his shoulder right before he exited the room.

"This is f**ked up man," Alex mumbled In himself.

"Okay, man get yourself back together we need to kill three assholes and I refuse to let them see another day," Neil yelled angrily before starting to walk again.

"Yes, sir," The other UNCI soldiers replied before following Neil.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I have a few announcements first of all I want to thank Wolf Assassin 7477 for allowing me to use his oc's and I hope that I did a good job with them if not just tell me and I will fix it. Second one being I am together with Kodiwolf321 doing a Balto/Lion king crossover called Trip of fear so If you want to check that story out both he and me would very much appreciate it! Please Review!**


	5. SCP-106 strikes again

**Chapter 5 SCP-106 strikes again:**

**Somewhere in the facility:**

Harry, Balto and Siku were running through the facility with as only objective finding the remote door control systems and turning them off after that they would try and persuade SCP-079 into helping them.

They were walking when Balto suddenly asked. "How does it come you know so much about the SCP's and don't tell me that it is because you are Class-D?"

Siku looked interested to Harry. Harry said. "You are right I wasn't always a Class-D once I worked into this facility as one of the lead scientists, but then it happened."

"What happened," Siku asked.

Harry sighted and said. "The accident once I had a little daughter and a wife and there was a reception in one of the other facilities, but in that facilities a couple of SCP's were stored and how it happened I don't know, but they escaped there was a breach just like the one here," Harry had trouble keeping his tears from rolling down his cheek.

"The SCP's escaped and I got seperated from my wife and cchild and I didn't saw my wife anymore she was the most beautiful wolf there was on this planet and she had these beautiful blue eyes like you were looking at diamonds. I got seperated from her and the next time I saw her I screamed her name and I nearly went hugging her,"

"But you didn't why," Siku asked.

"One of the SCP's that escaped in that breach was SCP-049 and he had gotten her. He had killed her and she was walking through the hallways like those zombies we met earlier you could see the wound that he made and how he had sewn her close," Harry said now the tears were flowing down his cheek. Balto and Siku kept quiet.

"And like that wasn't worse enough I was forced to watch how my daughter was taken from me right before my eyes. She was barely two months old and she had gotten in a room how she did I don't know, but she did and I couldn't get in. I always teached her that if she needed help she could go to the personnel of the facility ad that they would help her," Harry needed to pause and regain his breath before continuing.

"Then out of nowhere the ground became darker and and and SCP-106 arose out of the floor and started walking to her and she thought he was a member of the personnel and walked right at him and I screamed and begged her to not do it, but she couldn't hear me it was a soundproof room and it I could see her through the glass, but she couldn't see me all I could do was look at how he took her with him in his pocket dimension," Harry said while crying uncontrollably.

Siku went over to him and pulled him into a hug which he accepted He regained his breath and then continued. "After the breach when we had them all back contained my superiors expected from me that I continued my work like nothing happened they wanted me to work with SCP-049 and SCP-106 like nothing happened like they didn't do anything to me.

Those two aren't stupid they knew what they had done and even if they didn't speak they gave me looks that said. 'You see doctor? You see what we can do if you mess with us we took away your family and you can't do shit about it they are our playmates now.'

How I did it I don't know, but somehow I managed to do it act like nothing had happened for nearly a year, but one day it became too much during a test with SCP-106 I suddenly went nuts and because of me someone who was in the containment room died. They fired me and put me with the other Class-D personnel and then I met you guys," Harry finished.

Both Balto and Siku were aw struck from what they heard this man had lost everything his family, his friends, his identity and his purpose in life.

"Why do you help us," Balto asked.

"You guys are good people you don't deserve this so I help you get out if it hadn't been for you guys I probably would have search an SCP who doesn't kill too painfully and I would have given myself to him," Harry replied.

"You shouldn't want to kill yourself even if everything looks hopeless death is never the answer do you think your wife would want you to kill yourself or your daughter how would she think about her father killing himself," Siku said while still hugging him.

"No, they wouldn't want that not for these reasons," Harry replied while still crying, but the crying was stopping.

"When we get out of here you can come with us I am sure that in Nome you can put your life back up," Balto said.

"Yes, let's try that," Harry said while giving Balto a small smile.

**Somewhere else in the facility UNCI:**

"I can't believe it how did they escape us again," Hunter exclaimed annoyed.

"Perhaps because in opposition to your brain this place actually is big," Alex said teasingly.

"Oh shut up you try to hit them when we find them with your sniper," Hunter said.

"Could you two shut your mouths for one minute," Neil exclaimed annoyed.

"Yes, sir," Alex and Hunter replied in unison.

"Good, now where did those bastards go," Neil asked.

"They need to be heading towards the exit, but that is locked so how do you unlock it then," Ryan stated.

"SCP-079 has the power to do that," Kyle said.

"Good thinking they are heading to SCP-079 let's get moving," Neil said on which the men responded with a "YES sir!"

**Balto, Harry and Siku:**

"Do you think we stand a chance against those UNCI dudes," Harry asked curiously.

"No they have guns and they have superior numbers best thing would be if we could avoid them," Balto replied.

"That can be difficult if they know about the SCP's then they know that SCP-079 is the one with the way out of the facility and then they will be going to him as well," Harry explained.

"Yes, we just need to hope we are there before them," Balto replied.

Harry nodded he clearly didn't like it that they needed to pray they wouldn't come across the UNCI soldiers. Balto couldn't blame him he didn't like it either.

"Good the door control system will be hard to find for them at least unless they managed to get their paws on a S-nav ultimate too," Harry said.

They walked for a while until Harry suddenly stopped then and right before Balto or Siku could ask why he stopped them an electric light beams flashed in front of them after they were gone Harry quickly pulled them further.

"Tesla coils nasty things always hear if you hear a sound like something is loading up that means they are powering up," Harry said. Balto and Siku nodded that they understood before the three continued.

They came into a large room when they walked in the door opposite of them suddenly opened and revealed the UNCI soldiers. They immediately aimed for them, but suddenly the floor in the middle became black and SCP-106 rose out of it unfortunately Siku hadn't seen him in time and SCP-106 tried to grab her.

Siku managed to dodge SCP-106 first attempt, but she tripped and fell on her back. She was helpless against SCP-106 and Harry knew it. Harry got a flashback to the moment he lost his daughter and instead of Siku he saw his own child laying there and he didn't hesitate.

He jumped to Siku together with Balto both managed to grab Siku before SCP-106 and when SCP-106 pulled her in the pocket dimension he pulled Balto and Harry with her.

"What the f**k did we just see," Kyle asked confused.

"I think we just saw the execution of our enemies," Neil said while a big grin appeared on his face.

The UNCI soldiers cheered at the demise of their enemies or at least that was what they thought.

"Sir," the last of the UNCI commmando forces asked.

"Yes, what is it," Neil asked annoyed that his moment of glory was interrupted.

"Aren't we forgetting that they aren't death only trapped in the pocket dimension," The soldier said.

"No one has survived the pocket dimension well no one that was able to live for long anymore so we don't need to worry about that," Neil answered.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter I brought you guys and please leave a review!**


	6. Negotiations

**Chapter 6 negotiations**

**SCP-106's Pocket dimenion:**

Harry, Balto and Siku awoke in a room that had various exits. "Where are we?" Siku asked confused.

"The pocket dimension of SCP-106," Harry replied.

"Oh man how do we get out of here," Balto asked while helping Siku up.

"I don't know. No one ever came out of it and the ones who did couldn't speak or communicate anymore," Harry answered before his eye fell on something on the floor in one of the hallways. He went over to it and picked It up. It appeared to be a paper that had some information about a certain doctors pass code for his office.

It was clear they needed to pick a route, but unfortunately there was no clue which was the right way so Harry choose the way with the paper as it had been the route someone before them had taken. They walked in the darkness and suddenly they fell.

Harry thought they would die, but he suddenly they stood on a pillar and on another pillar stood SCP-106. He looked around and saw some stones made a staircase down. He wasted no time and immediately pulled Balto and Siku with him. When they were down they arrived by a bridge that went over the abyss.

The three hurried themselves to the bridge as Harry did not like SCP-106 looking at them. Suddenly they saw right in front of their noses a stone coming out of the fog and disappeared again. "You okay," Balto and Siku asked to a stunned Harry.

"Yeah I am just a little bit scared," Harry replied before the stone once again came out of the fog to disappear again.

The three hurried past the stone and crossed the bridge a bit further carefully seeing if there was another of such kind of traps. which there was, but this time they managed to see it in time and get passed it quite easely.

On the other side of the bridge was a well and because there was no other option, but to jump in it they jumped and they came back into the room they woke up in. They choose a random hallway which led to a couple of strange rooms where one of was a prisoner room with different cell's where they could hear someone cry from in one of them, but seeing that whoever was in them didn't react on any kind of communication they walked on as there was no point into trying to get him out.

Then they arrived in a red room that gave them an unpleasant feeling thus they quickly exited it. They were walking into the hallways

**Somewhere in the facility:**

Suddenly they were teleported back to the facility for no reason. "Why are we back again," Balto asked confused.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter we are the first ones to escape SCP-106 pocket dimension well the first ones we know of," Harry replied.

"Let's not redo that again," Siku said earning agreeing mumble from both Balto and Harry.

"Well, SCP-106 has done us a favor we are close by SCP-079 containment chamber," Harry said before he started walking again he noticed something. He made his way over to a desk and saw the one of the UNCI soldiers that had tried to kill him lay there death horribly crippled no doubt SCP-106 was responsible for it.

He looked exactly how the last victim of SCP-106 had looked like. He prayed the guy had died quickly instead of surviving all what SCP-106 had done to him. He saw a name on his dog tag on it stood pvt. Mason. "I pray you died quickly," Harry mumbled as a final greet before taking his pistol and checking if it still had ammo in it.

'No bullets anymore he needed to have wasted them all on SCP-106 what a shame,' Harry thought in himself before putting the pistol back and walking back to Siku and Balto.

"Did you find anything," Balto asked curiously.

"A gun, but it has no bullets in it anymore," Harry said not willing the two to see the crippled body of the UNCI soldier.

"What a shame, but it doesn't matter we made it this far without a gun and we can make it for a bit longer without it as well," Balto replied before Harry started leading them through a labyrint of hallways and tunnels again.

They suddenly arrived by the double doors Siku had been when she was first brought to SCP-079 together with Harry and another Class-D that was probably death by now as Siku could hardly imagine anyone surviving this outbreak without someone with as much experience as Harry.

Harry went past them as they had nothing to convince SCP-079 with to help them yet in any case. "Good the remote door control systems are nearby, but I think SCP-173 is also nearby so be careful," Harry warned.

The three continued for a little while until they came to a door that required a key card to open. Harry put the key card in the key card reader and the door opened. They entered a big room with all kind of equipment in it. They saw a small office with a couple of levers. one with remote door control system above it, one with primary lighting above it and one with secondary lighting above it.

"Good we don't need to do anything with the lights only with the remote door control system" Suddenly Harry stopped talking like he thought of something

"Harry what is the matter," Siku asked worried.

"Yes, I completely forgot SCP-682," Harry mumbled.

"What is the matter with him," Siku asked.

"If he escapes the foundation will activate the Alpha warheads. We will never get away quick enough from the blast. We need to manually shut those things down before they activate them," Harry mumbled before shutting off the remote door control system.

"Were are those warheads," Balto asked.

"I don't know, but SCP-079 probably does," Harry said before leading them to SCP-079 containment chamber and opening it. When they came close to the computer he started talking.

"Wolfs, listen carefully. You need my help and I need your help. You have disabled the remote door control system. This makes it significantly harder for me to stay in control of this facility. It also means your way out of here is blocked.

Your only feasible way of escaping is through Gate B, which is currently locked down. I, however, could unlock the doors at Gate B if you re-enable the door control system. If you want out of here, go back to the electrical room and put it back on." SCP-079 said.

"Not a chance i know more then you think and I don't want to exit through Gate-B, but through Gate-A," Harry said.

"Very well anything else," SCP-079 asked.

"Yes, you are probably aware of the Alpha and Omega warheads now I know that we won't be quick enough to escape their blast if they decide to detonate either of the two so I want the location of the manual shutdown system of both warheads," Harry said.

"Very well I put their location in you S-nav Ultimate now go put the remote door control system back on so I can open Gate A," SCP-079 siad before a big cross appeared on the screen.

Harry led them back out of the containment chamber and they put the remote door control systems back on.

"Good now let's get to those warheads," Harry said.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I know that the UNCI didn't come appear in this chapter, but next chapter they will show up again. Please Review!**


	7. The end or not?

**Chapter 7 the end or not?:**

**Somewhere in the facility:**

Balto, Siku and Harry were walking it was quite as Harry had instructed them to be quiet out of fear that the UNCI might have the same idea as they had only to hack the warheads. Harry believed that the UNCI wanted to hack the warheads and use them for their own purposes.

Harry had become fixed on the S-nav Ultimate out of fear of running into other SCP's. "Harry are you okay," Balto asked noticing Harry becoming more and more nervous.

"No, SCP-682 is making his way to the surface and if he does they will not hesitate activating the nukes," Harry said.

Then they got by an elevator that required a key card. Harry inserted the key card in the key card reader and unlocked the elevator controls with it. They used it to get to the only floor the elevator seemed to go and when they arrived they saw a big room with a hole in the hole stood two warheads.

"The omega warheads," Harry whispered on the other side of the pit was a control room they went over to the door and used the key card to unlock it. They saw some equipment and a switch with a sign above it reading omega warheads on/off and one with Alpha warheads on/off.

They also saw a dead guard with a silenced P90 on the chair in front of the equipment. Harry took the gun and checked for bullets and saw it still had around thirty bullets in it. Then he turned the switches to off and said. "Okay let's move!"

Harry closed the door again, but this time he shot the key card reader with the gun so no one else could enter it through the door. Then they took the elevator and Harry also sabotaged the elevator. "Now I want to see those UNCI guys get to those warheads," Harry said before walking away with Balto an Siku following him.

A little bit later the remaining UNCI soldiers arrived at the elevator and saw the key card reader was destroyed. "F**k they managed to destroy the elevator f**k that is the only way to the warheads," Neil yelled before kicking some bullets that laid on the ground away.

"So what now," Alex asked.

"We get out of here now the warheads are out of our reach we have nothing to search here anymore," Neil said before walking away closely followed by the others.

Balto, Siku and Harry were walking through the hallways trying to find the remote door control systems again when suddenly they heard 'Where are we going sir?"

"We are going to get the remote door control systems back on," A voice they recognise as Neil said.

"Damnit, we need to get to those door control systems before them otherwise SCP-079 might not execute our deal with him he is very strict about deals," Harry explained.

"How? they are blocking the only way to the systems from here," Balto asked.

"I distract them and you sneak past them," Harry said.

"What no Harry we can't leave you fight alone against six guys all alone," Siku said.

"You have no other choice I will make my way to the surface one way or the other here take the key card you will need it just like the S-nav ultimate," Harry said before handing Balto the key card and Siku the S-nav Ultimate

"In case we don't see each other again good luck guys with your lives," Harry said before sticking out his hand to give Balto a hand shake Balto shook it, but with big reluctance as he really didn't leave Harry alone.

Then Harry looked at Siku who was sobbing softly and said. "They always say the quicker the goodbye the less pain, but I don't agree with them as I will always remember this moment and the pain will always follow me," Harry said before he interrupted himself for wiping a tear out of his eye and he saw Siku crying too.

"Please know that even If i don't know you two for long I am more than happy to have met you two. You two gave me a purpose again, but now it is time for me to leave this place on my way and if I get a second chance at life the universe will let me go otherwise my suffering will finally come to an end regardless," Harry continued. Siku was now full out crying.

"I never was a rich man, I never was the most handsome man and I also wasn't the smartest, but I was always a happy man remember that regardless if you ever see me again or not that what ever happened to me I accepted it as my destiny," Harry said while pulling Siku in a huge.

"I will miss you and please come visit us in Nome if you ever get the chance again," Siku said.

"I will miss you two too and I will make sure that I will do everything in my power to visit you guys a time in Nome. Now go and claim your freedom," Harry said before breaking the hug and taking his P90.

Balto took Siku's hand they hide behind a couple of crates. Ryan was just done hacking the door when Harry took them under fire not to kill just to distract them and piss them off enough to pursue.

After he shot about ten bullets he took off in a hallway with all of the UNCI soldiers following him leaving the door unguarded.

Siku and Balto got out of hiding and ran through the door towards the remote door control system and they quickly put it back on. Then they quickly made a run to Gate A.

Meanwhile Harry was chased by six pissed off UNCI soldiers. "Get that motherf**ker," He heard Hunter yell.

The UNCI soldiers however lost sight of him and Neil yelled. "Damnit not again that bastard needs to be somewhere in this area! search him!"

The UNCI soldiers searched the room in which Harry was hiding behind a couple of filing cabinets. Then he spotted a door with a long hallway behind it and he made a run for it.

"There he is," Kyle yelled and the next moment he was taken under fire from various weapons, but he made it.

"Get him," Neil yelled making all the other UNCI soldiers move towards the hallway. The first one to go through the door was the final surviving UNCI commando that went by the name pvt. Smith.

Harry had hidden himself behind a pillar in the hallway and took pvt. smith under fire who managed to duck just in time, but Harry already had another target this time it was the key card reader of the door.

He shot it and made the door close and lock itself thus blocking the other UNCI soldiers from aiding their comrade, but now his clip was empty and the feared click sound came out of the gun.

Pvt. Smith had heard it too and now came running towards Harry with his gun ready to fire. Suddenly he heard a sound like something was charging up just when he wanted to jump forward Harry threw his gun against pvt. Smiths head and made him stumble right in the now fully charged Tesla coil and a horrible scream was heard when pvt. Smith was electrocuted alive.

Harry looked at the smoldering body of what once was pvt. Smith. Harry took one of pvt. Smiths dogtags. The other UNCI soldiers had also heard pvt. Smiths scream and decided that he probably was death and that they should leave him suddenly something dropped right in front of Alex's feet and a familiar voice said "A little present for the UNCI and by the way Smith was electrocuted!"

Then they heard a door open and close and then it was silent again. "I hate that guy," Hunter said.

"Yes, but I suggest we forget about him and get out here," Kyle said.

"Ugh, fine men let's get out of this facility," Neil said before he lead the way.

Balto and Siku found the elevator leading to Gate A and when they arrived they saw a huge bridge with a road underneath it, but everything was guarded by armed men, helicopters and a giant turret. Balto's eyes fell on a bike and a plan formed in his mind.

He also saw a grenade laying and a couple of minutes later a grenade was thrown blowing up a part of the railing and a motorcycle with Balto and Siku on it drove through it landing on the road underneath the bridge and quickly drove into the tunnel.

A while later the remaining UNCI soldiers arrived at Gate C which was a maintenance entrance and they saw their truck still standing there they climbed aboard and drove out of the facility under heavy fire from the guard and helicopters, but the truck had been specially made for this job so they managed to get away.

Then a while later harry stood at Gate A with no way of getting past the guards, the helicopters or the sentry. He let himself sit against the wall when suddenly the ground close to him turned black and SCP-106 arose out of the ground.

Harry had accepted his fate and just kept sitting waiting for SCP-106 to end it, but to his surprise 106 walked past him like he wasn't even there. He got back on his feet and followed SCP-106 to the entrance when he saw SCP-106 was trying to cross the bridge.

"SCP-106 is in sight start firing men," He heard a guard yell and suddenly all the guard, helicopters and the sentry started firing on SCP-106

Harry quickly made his way to the stairs leading to the road underneath the bridge. When he arrived he saw how SCP-106 fell on his knees and slowly started sinking into the bridge. "Goodbye SCP-106 till next time," Harry said before hurrying himself to an exit in the side of the tunnel.

He went through it and he saw the light on the end when he was about halfway through suddenly four men teleported in the entrance. He heard one of the men saying. "You know too much to let them get you. Your coming with us."

Then everything went black.

Radio message: "Sir, we are having a problem here!"

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody so this is the end of the story. The people who captured Harry are part of the chaos insurgency a group that tried to bring down the foundation, but use SCP's as weapons.**

**For anyone interested there are on youtube a couple of songs of SCP's from the story. These are a couple of those songs. Put the links in the search bar of youtube! Thank you Brythespy for telling me how to work with the links!**

**SCP-106 song: (My personal favorite)**

** - watch?v=W_kd0Wpq4KE**

**SCP-049 song:**

** - watch?v=kXyJwML-XpA**

**SCP-096 song:**

** - watch?v=SEzJtjSSpqQ**

**SCP-173 song:**

** - watch?v=CwgkwiE5cDM**

**SCP-008 song:**

****** - watch?v=wbVN-5Ckmg4**

**I want ****to thank Brythespy for allowing me to use his oc Siku and Wolf Assassin 7477 for allowing me to use The UNCI loyalists Neil, Alex, Ryan, Hunter and Kyle (pvt Mason, Jackson and Smith are not of him they are just added by me to have some SCP victims!)**

**lastly I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I want to ask you guys to check out my other stories and leave a review!**


End file.
